Torn Loyalties
by Cinderpelt1600
Summary: Kate is a normal teenage girl who lives in Jasper, Nevada but when her parents are killed in a fire caused by the ongoing war between Autobots and Decepticons Jack Darby has no choice but to tell her about the war. But what happens when she meets the lone Decepticon Starscream. Will she remain loyal to the Autobots or will she decide otherwise?
1. The accident

The sun was setting over the ocean leaving the sky in an array of different colors. Kate sat on the edge of the dock with her feet dangling into the water. It had started as any day would have, the sun shining through her bedroom window, the annoying sound of her alarm clock telling her to get up and go to school. It had the start of a normal day but it ended in tragedy. Kate had waited after school for her mother to pick her up but she never came. Kate decided that her mother was probably asleep at home so she made the decision to walk. When she neared her house she saw fire trucks and police cars outside her home. She heard people shouting and saw a great cloud of smoke rising from her house. Kate pushed past the crowd of spectators towards her house. It was blackened and there were fire men searching it. Kate's first reaction was to find her parents but they were nowhere to be seen. She asked the medics who were there but the only news they had for her was that no one was found. Kate held onto the hope that her parents might still be alive. She waited outside her house for what seemed like an eternity until she felt a hand on her back. She whipped her head around hoping to see her mother but her hopes died when she saw the solemn face of one of the police. He told her that they had found her parents but they both died in the fire. Kate felt tears in her eyes but she held them back best she could. Before she knew it there where so many people surrounding her she hated it when all of the attention was on her. People were telling her things she did not want to hear and hands were reaching out for her. Kate couldn't take it anymore and she ran. She wanted to get as far away from those people as she could get. She was scared and she still was scared. The sound of a motorcycle pulling up behind her jolted her back to the present. Kate turned around and saw Jack, a sixteen year old boy with black hair that goes to her school.

"What do you want?" Kate asked while holding back tears.

"My mom told me what happened to your parents. I am really sorry." Jack replied quietly. His mom was a nurse at the hospital so she would know.

"Why do you care? You've never cared about what happens to me. Why would you come out and find me?"

"I followed you after school." Jack answered awkwardly. He didn't know how to put what he knew into words. It had been an accident. He and Arcee had just stopped by to drop off Kate's homework one day when she was sick. Apparently a Decepticon had seen them and had thought that that was where Jack lived. It was no accident that Kate's house had caught on fire. Jack felt responsible for what happened and the least he could do was tell her why it had happened.

"Why would you follow me?" Kate asked curiously.

This was Jack's chance to tell her. "Because I know why your house caught on fire. "

"What?" Kate stared at him.

"Trust me it was an accident. I was just…"

"Accident? Did you have anything to do with this?!" Kate yelled at him.

"No! It's not like that. Please just give me a chance to explain." Jack had to tell her now, there was no backing down. "Um… well, things like what I'm about to tell you are better used in a demonstration.

"What? What are you going to tell me?" Kate was slowly backing up. _I swear if he tells me he likes me right now..._ Kate thought.

Jack decided to get it over fast. "My motorcycle is an alien from another planet and she and her team are here on earth to defend it from the Decepticons and that's not even the coolest part. This isn't even her real form." Jack said gesturing to his motorcycle. "She transforms into a twenty foot giant robot."

Kate was beginning to think that jack had completely lost it. Twenty foot Giant robot? "Jack… what are you talking about?"

"I'll show you. Come on Arcee you can show yourself now" Jack looked at Arcee expectantly but nothing happened. "Um… hey Arcee we went over this. I thought you were going to show her.

"Jack, what does this have anything to do with my house?" Kate asked.

"No no no, just wait she's just a little shy. Come on Arcee. You are making me look like an idiot." Jack replied nervously.

"No." Arcee replied quietly. "I said nothing about showing her. I am not helping you get another girl."

Kate was taken aback. "Did your motorcycle just talk?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, she did. I was telling the truth." Jack said.

"What does this have anything to do with my house though?" Kate was really confused.

"I think you'd better sit down." Jack told her everything. He also told her more about team Prime and how he, Raf, and Miko had gotten involved. When he had finished Kate was listening contently, at least from what he could tell. "Kate, get on and I'll show you"

"What?" Kate was confused.

"Get on." Jack sat down on Arcee and got ready to go.

Kate took a deep breath and got on. "Where are you taking me?"

"To met the rest of team Prime." Jack said as he drove off.


	2. First Impressions

**This chapter of the story does take place in the episode **_**Partners. **_**I will be following along with the episodes of Transformers Prime but that does not mean that there will be a chapter for every episode or just one chapter for just one episode. I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Jack drove into a deserted place outside of town that had a lot of rock formations. Surprisingly enough there was a road going through the place. Jack followed the road for a few moments but when it came to a turn he kept going straight. The path he was taking was leading them straight into a large rock formation. When they came within at least thirty feet of the rock formation and Jack still didn't stop Kate began to panic.

"Jack we are going to crash! Aren't your breaks working? " Kate yelled. Her grip on Jack tightened.

"Don't worry its fine, just loosen your grip a bit" Jack said as a door started to open for them in the side of the rock.

Kate relaxed a bit but she could still hear her heart pounding in her ears. They entered a long hallway and it seemed to go on forever but when they got to the end of it they were in a huge room. Bigger than any room Kate had ever seen but it wasn't the room that was the most impressive. It was the things in the room that struck Kate full of fear and awe. There were four giant robots in the room. One was a bulky green one whom Kate found to be named Bulkhead. Another was yellow and black his name was Bumblebee. There also was another at a computer he was white and orange, apparently he was the medic of the team, and his name was Ratchet. But the one that was the most impressive of the four was the leader, Optimus Prime, he was blue and had the color of flames. "Wow." Kate breathed.

"Arcee, why have you brought another human here?" Optimus asked.

"Her family was killed by Cons" Arcee replied.

"Why would the Decepticons attack humans with whom we have no connection?" Optimus asked.

"They thought that her house was mine." Jack answered. "I dropped something off at her house one day and I think the Decepticons saw me and Arcee. That's why they attacked. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before we brought her here but I felt responsible for the incident and I felt the least I could do was tell her why her parents were killed."

Optimus nodded taking it all in before he spoke again. "I believe that you did the right thing Jack." Before he could go on a beeping noise came from the computer and a light flashed.

"What's that?" Kate asked while ducking behind Jack. "Is it a bomb?" She looked around nervously.

"No, it's fine Kate. It's just Ratchet's computer." Jack reassured her.

"Optimus, our scanners have detected an energon signal but it's ancient." Ratchet reported to Optimus.

"The past has a way of catching up with the future, Ratchet. Autobots, prepare to roll out." Optimus said.

Ratchet pulled a lever and a colorful spiral appeared. Kate couldn't stop staring at it. She could see just a little way into it like a tunnel but after that she could only see the swirling colors. "Jack, what is that?" She whispered.

"It's called a groundbridge; the Autobots use it for transportation." Jack answered.

Kate watched as the Autobots went through before Jack could stop her she was running in after them. Ratchet hadn't noticed her only Jack had and she hoped that he wouldn't tell anyone. When she came out the other end of the groundbridge she was in some kind of ship. Kate could see the others just ahead of her and she quietly followed them through the darkness. It seemed like they had been walking for too long but as soon as the Autobots rounded the corner she heard Optimus shout something and there was a lot of blaster fire. The Autobots charged down the hallway in pursuit of whatever or whoever they were firing at. Kate ran after them and when she ran around the corner she saw two robots who she assumed were Decepticons. One had his arms pinned against his body and was on the ground, clearly in no condition to fight, while the other was busy drilling her way out of the ship and away from the Autobots that were pursuing her. All accept Arcee stopped pursuing her. Arcee crawled through the tunnel and after the Decepticon.

"Arcee, wait!" Optimus shouted after her but it was too late she had already gone. "Bumblebee, Bulkhead, deal with Starscream." He shouted as he rushed off in pursuit of Arcee. The tunnel she had gone though was too small for him but he knew another way around. Kate crawled into the tunnel that Arcee had gone through. When she reached the end of the tunnel, which exited above ground, she saw Arcee fighting with the Decepticon. Kate had to admit, the Decepticon Arcee was facing was creepy. She almost looked like a spider. Kate watched as Arcee charged at the Decepticon, she punched and missed, the Decepticon had her pinned. Then, before the Decepticon could land a blow Optimus arrived and the Decepticon fled. Kate didn't really listen to what followed; instead she just sat down and kind of dazed off. Then she heard something that shook her back to reality. When she looked around she saw the other Decepticon. She heard him say that he wanted to be on the Autobot's side. There was some dispute between whether or not he was telling the truth. Kate didn't care what the others thought she believed him. One of the reasons she believed him was the fact that he was scared. She could see it in his eyes, although he tried to hide it, she could see it and she almost felt sorry for him. Maybe not all Decepticons were bad. Kate thought about this but again she was jolted back to reality when she heard Optimus give the command to roll out. She knew if she didn't reveal herself she would be left behind.

"Hey, Bulkhead…" Kate said. She watched as Bulkhead turned around and looked at her surprised. "…can you give me a ride?" She smiled hopefully.

Bulkhead shook his head and sighed. "It's like having a second Miko." He said before transforming and letting Kate in.


	3. the storm

"Are we there yet?" Kate asked Bulkhead as they drove through the deserted area.

"Not yet." Bulkhead sighed. "How many times do you have to ask that question?"

"Only until you say yes." Kate answered. "How long does it take to get there?"

"I don't know" bulkhead answered "We have to keep driving until we see a stone arch, if there is one." Bulkhead added. "I don't care what the others think. I still don't trust Starscream."

"Why not?" Kate asked. "What did he do wrong?"

"He's a Decepticon and you can't trust a con"

Kate sighed then an idea popped into her head. She smirked and asked Bulkhead again. "Are we there yet?"

"Do you want to walk?!" Bulkhead growled

"No I'm fine"

Suddenly Bulkhead stopped. "Well what do you know." Kate got out and Bulkhead transformed along with the others. "We're here."

"Cool." Kate said as she saw the arch. "I'm going to explore."

"No, you stay with Arcee."

"But…"

"Stay with her."

"Fine." Kate growled she looked at Arcee then back at Bulkhead. When neither of them where looking she ran into the canyon. "Cool." Kate breathed as she looked up at the walls of the canyon. "Maybe I could climb up." She smirked and started to climb. She didn't get very far up when she heard blaster fire in the distance. The fire distracted Kate and she fell back down. "Ow!" She yelled when she hit the ground. "never mind." She glared at the cliff and started walking. It had been almost thirty minutes since she had snuck away from the Autobots. "Where are they?" Kate wondered aloud. "They should have realized I was gone by now." She looked up at the sky and saw how dark it looked. She heard rolling thunder in the distance and could see the rain coming. "It looks like I'm about to get rained on." She mumbled. Before she could make it a few steps Kate felt the first of the rain and it didn't look like it was going to get better anytime soon. She looked around quickly and saw a cave in the side of the canyon she silently hoped it was uninhabited before she rushed in. Thankfully nothing stirred in the cave it was completely empty. Kate watched the lightning and the hail coming down outside the wind was howling and the thunder cracked and rolled. "Did they forget about me?" Kate wondered. She wraped her arms around her legs and watched the rain. It had been almost ten minutes but the rain only seemed to get harder. Suddenly Kate sat straight up and stared into the pouring rain. She thought she saw something. Was it one of the bots? Had they finally come for her? Her hopes vanished in a second when she saw that the figure was instead Starscream. _If he finds me what will he do? _Then Kate realized that the rain was too hard and he couldn't see the cave. For a moment she felt a wave of relief wash over her but before she could close her eyes and get some rest she saw that Starscream was shaking and not just from the cold. She could see that he was hurt and he was weak and tired_. Did he fight with the Autobots? What did he do to them? _All of those questions rushed through her head at once. Although she was scared she also felt sorry for him and she didn't want anyone to suffer if she could help them. Kate couldn't let anyone be in need of help and her refuse to give them it. Before she knew what she was doing she was calling out to him. "Hey! Over here!" She yelled. Kate gasped and put a hand over her mouth, shocked that she had yelled out.

Starscream looked up, his eyes darting around the canyon. "Who's there?"

Was that worry Kate detected in his voice? She took a deep breath of air and called out again. "Over here, in the side of the cliff!" Kate stood up. "It's dry in here! Come on!" She yelled again.

Starscream looked towards the voice. It couldn't be the Autobots, unless they didn't recognize him yet. He wondered if he should take his chances and walk towards the voice or stay in the rain. He decided either way he was going to die so he walked towards the voice. As he got closer he saw the cave. It was plenty big enough and he walked in but when he walked in he couldn't see anyone. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Kate took a breath in and called out once more. "I'm right here"

Starscream looked down at her. "Who are you?" _It was just a human. Why would she have helped him? _"Why did you help me?" he asked. _Was she just a decoy for the Autobots and as soon as he moved farther in they would jump out and kill him? _The thought caused him to look nervously around.

Kate saw the worry in his eyes. "There is no one else here just me and I helped you because I could." She said.

"Do you have a name?"

"My name is Kate and I'm not afraid of you." She answered as bravely as she could.

Starscream couldn't help but laugh inwardly at her attempt to look stronger than she actually was. "You think that you're a match for me?"

"No, I don't think I'm a match for you but don't forget if it weren't for me you'd still be in the rain!" Kate yelled back at him.

Starscream rolled his optics. "Fine, I guess you aren't that helpless but I can still kill you easily."

Kate backed up a few steps. "Point taken but you wouldn't."

"I could."

"But you won't."

Starscream glanced at Kate and then back into the rain. "Call it even." He said before retreating to the far end of the cave. "I'm getting some rest."

Kate stared after him before lying down near the entrance of the cane and closing her eyes, willing the steady fall of the rain to cease soon. "Where are you guys?" she whispered to herself before she fell asleep.


	4. memories

**Okay I know that it may get a bit out of character but I am trying to make sure it stays mostly in character. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

Kate was asleep on the floor of the cave. The rain had stopped and the sun shone pleasantly through the entrance of the cave.

"Kate?! Kate?!"

Kate sat straight up and looked around still rubbing sleep from her green eyes. "What? Where…?" Then she remembered what had happened earlier or was it yesterday? She couldn't decide. Then she noticed something, Starscream wasn't there anymore and she was still alive.

"Kate?"

_Wait who was calling her name? _Kate got up dusting herself off. _Was that Arcee? It was! _A smile crept across Kate's face and she yelled back. "I'm here! I'm over here!" She ran out of the cave and into the sunlight. In the distance she saw a figure coming towards her. It was indeed Arcee so she ran towards her smiling.

"Where were you? Why didn't you do what Bulkhead told you?" Arcee asked picking the girl up off the ground so she could sit in her hand. "I thought you were with Bulkhead and he thought you were with me."

"Sorry." Kate said not really meaning it. She had actually enjoyed being lost for a bit. "What happened anyways?" She asked.

"It didn't go as planned that's all." Arcee said, her voice turning softer as she remembered what had went down that day.

"Was anyone hurt?" Kate asked worriedly.

"No. Optimus and Bulkhead were immobilized but their fine now." Arcee replied with a shrug. "If it weren't for bumblebee they would probably have stayed that way." She added gravely. Clearly something had happened with her and Starscream that she was keeping from her and Kate wanted to find out.

"Arcee, what happened with Starscream?" Kate asked innocently. She waited quietly for Arcee to reply but Arcee was deep in thought. She had heard Katy's question but it had triggered some painful memories. "Arcee?"

Kate's voice was distant now to Arcee. Her mind was in the past not he present. She was back on Cybertron. The war was raging around her and she was in a small group with bumblebee and Cliffjumper. It was right after her partner, Tailgate, had been killed by Arachnid.

"Arcee, watch out!"

Kate's voice jolted her back to reality and she jumped to the side just as a boulder tumbled down where she was. Her eyes were wide. She was nearly killed!

"Arcee, are you okay?" Kate asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Arcee replied. "I just don't want to talk about it." She said before moving on.

"Why don't you just call for a ground bridge?" Kate asked. She was tired of looking at rocks.

"I can't get a com-link signal this far underground." Arcee replied coolly and she kept walking. "Why don't you stay at base next time."

"It all depends on where you guys are going" Kate said with a shrug. "If it is somewhere interesting I will tag along but if it's not, I might as well stay at the base."

Arcee sighed and closed her eyes. "What isn't interesting?" She knew that the human might slip away on some missions but she wasn't going on any more for a while because she would keep an eye on her. _The last thing I need is her stirring up trouble. She could get caught by the Decepticons. It's a wonder she didn't freeze during the rain earlier or worse, she could have been found by…Starscream. _Even in her mind she cringed at his name. She hated him for what he did to Cliffjumper. She hated him for everything. Arcee clenched her fists. She swore that when she found that murderer she would end him.

"Well the desert wouldn't be that interesting. In fact this wasn't even that interesting. Heck, if it hadn't been for Starscream this would have been a complete waste of time." Kate laughed too soon. She stopped abruptly and gasped. She slipped up and it was too late to take it back. She'd have to do some real fast talking to get out of this one.

Arcee sucked in her breath and froze at the name. "What?" She asked not even looking at Kate. Her eyes darted around the canyon as if Starscream were to walk out at any moment. She swore she could feel a sharp pain in her side where his claws had pierced. Her hand involuntarily reached for her side.

"I um… just heard you guys fighting and I was able to get a good look at you guys before I saw the clouds coming in. I just thought it was cool to have seen my first battle with you guys." Kate said quickly then she noticed Arcee holding her side. "Arcee, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Arcee only shook her head in reply and kept walking. Kate thought it best to not say anymore.

Arcee thought back to when she and Cliffjumper were captured by Starscream and interrogated by that freak Shockwave. _I should have finished Starscream when I had the chance! It's my fault he's dead! I was a fool! _Arcee was doing her best to hold back the tears but they were coming. She hoped they were far enough above ground so she com-linked Ratchet. As soon as the ground bridge opened she went through briskly. When she was in the hallway and out of sight of the others she ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. She threw herself onto the berth and covered her face with her hands. The memories kept coming and every one brought more tears. Suddenly she was back at her home on Cybertron. It was a few years before the war even started. Back when everything was perfect. Well almost perfect.

"Arcee, are you coming?" Tailgate yelled as he ran ahead towards the abandoned energon mine. He was a teenager by Cybertronian standards and was as adventurous as ever. Arcee trailed behind along with Cliffjumper.

"I'm coming Tailgate but do you think it's a very good idea to be here? I mean, no one even knows that we left and I don't want any more trouble. Remember what happened last time?

"Oh come on Arcee it wasn't that bad." Cliffjumper replied going ahead of her. "Besides, if your too scared then you can always stay here."

"No way Cliff! I'm not letting you leave me behind." Arcee yelled at him running forward to show she wasn't scared.

"Then come on." Cliffjumper urged her as he entered the cave after Tailgate.

"I'm coming!" Arcee yelled. She was the only girl they let hang out with them but that didn't mean they still didn't doubt her at some times.

"Wow, Look at that!" Tailgate yelled looking at the ceiling o the mine that was still decorated with energon crystals.

"Cool! Are you sure this place is abandoned Tailgate?" Arcee asked keeping her eyes on the ceiling.

"Well according to the records and the data I read, this place has been abandoned for at least 300 years. The miners left this operation not to come back for another thousand so they could leave the other crystals to mature." Tailgate replied. "Come on. Let's go farther in."

"Okay but make sure we don't get lost." Cliffjumper said to Tailgate.

"I'll do my best." Tailgate replied steadily. "I have a good memory so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Are we going to go or not?" Arcee asked walking deeper into the cave. She saw crystals everywhere. It was so beautiful.

"Wait. Arcee do you hear something?" Cliffjumper asked.

Arcee paused and listened. She did hear something. It sounded like voices. "Yeah… It's coming from deeper in." She said as she moved towards the voices.

"Come on! Is that the best you can do?" a voice called from inside the cave.

"Can't I have a break?" Came another voice in reply.

"No! You have already had seven breaks! Breakdown hasn't had any and he still works nearly five times the amount you do Knockout!"

"Well I don't see you doing any work!"

"That's because I'm the one who thought of this brilliant idea. Just you wait Knockout, everyone knows that energon is growing more and more scarce if we keep this up we will never run out of it. Best yet, people will come to us for it. Who knows how much they'll pay? We would be rich!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Starscream. Other people might get this idea also so you might want to keep your voice down."

"Oh alright, Breakdown Perhaps you're right."

Arcee smirked and whispered back to Tailgate and Cliffjumper. "Guys it's just Starscream and his friends." She watched as their expressions changed to relief. "Want to scare them?" She asked mischievously. They both nodded vigorously and followed her into the shadows where they walked until they found a cavern and in the middle were Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown. "Come on and stay to the shadows." She said sneaking forward and slowly they surrounded them. Arcee gave the thumbs up to Tailgate and Cliffjumper and all at once they jumped out and screamed as loud as they could. Oh boy did those guys run! Knockout yelped and jumped into Breakdown's arms while Starscream screamed and ran for the exit.

"Run you fools! Run!" Starscream yelled. The others didn't hesitate to follow.

Arcee, Tailgate, and Cliffjumper clutched their aching sides and laughed until they cried. "Did you see their faces?!" Arcee laughed.

"Yeah! They won't be coming back in here for a while!" Cliffjumper said between laughs.

"I don't think they'll be coming back ever!" Tailgate corrected Cliffjumper.

Arcee was curled up on her berth smiling in her sleep. She was dreaming of the perfect days. _I miss you Cliff. _


End file.
